Episode 5
Episode 5, Becoming a Mage. It was about an hour after the commotion outside, now in the Guild Hall. Yo was sat at the bar, slightly confused of it all. The Guild hall seemed empty, there was only a handful of people in the main hall. Between that handful of people was Yugami who was sat up on the other end of the bar, holding an ice pack to his eye. Dura was at the other side of the room, looking at the Jobs Board. "Yugami, what do we do now?" Asked Yo, a little bored of the silence. She expected it to be lively compared to this. Yugami & herself were the only ones at the bar, there was nobody even serving. "Well. Nothing, waiting for Rai." The rest of the ground floor was empty, apart from Dura. On the top floor, just a balcony in which the male from earlier sat on a throne styled chair, looking down upon the other guild members. Was this all there was of what was the almighty Galea Force? And was that man in the throne Rai? The male arose from his chair, lifting himself over the barrister, one by one before he dropped down to his feet once more. Looking over at Yo he smiled, trying to be comforting but failing. He wasn't someone who was empathetic toward the unknown. "You were brought here by Yugami to become a member?" He asked, scanning her, uncertain as to her magic. He couldn't sense anything from her at all, it was as if she wasn't even a Mage. But he knew not to judge a book by its cover, and let her explain herself. "Yeah. I thought it would've been more lively around here though.." She stated, sighing. The atmosphere was almost depressing around here. "Oh. Well, half of the guild isn't even here. Tsu & Kiya are in the back but, well. You don't want to 'disturb' them.." He replied before chuckling he didn't seem like much of a guild-master at all more like a regular Mage. She watched him, almost underestimating him as she sighed. "Right. Well, if half the guild is gone and there's what.. 5 People in this hall excluding me.. There's only 10 People in your guild?!" He sighed, knowing this was going to come up. It always did. "Well. 8 Mages, 3 S-Class Mages and 4 Actual Mages. 5, if you join." Only 8 People?! How could this even be called a guild?! Yo shrieked a little thinking about what she'd let herself into. She was expecting something more. Extravagant? "Wait. If there is only 8 people here.. Then how do you plan on joining the Games this year?!" About to go on one of Yo's renowned explanations that nobody really paid much attention to, she got up, stretching before she did so. "Regulations of the Grand Magic Games say that a Guild isn't a guild if it has less than 10 Members in it, including its master. Although that's said, there only 5 People who are used from each guild. So you need 2 more members just for sake of getting you in. I'm assuming the fact you've held your position as a renowned Guild, these 8 Mages are some of the best around right?" She asked, sounding purely out of curiosity but she did have a hope that she was right. If she was right, joining wouldn't have been so bad. 8 Powerful mentors. "Well. No. As I said, 4 normal mages. They're at the same level as you, suggestively. The other 3 and myself are more developed. But as you said, we need 2 more people to join the games. Would you make it 1?" He sighed, assuming she'd take a hike now she knew the truth about the Guild. This guild had been running on its name from the past games for the past decade, even though the name it had gained was the name that privately ruined it. "I'll do it if you do me one favour.. Explain Yugami's magic to me." She asked grinning, thinking she was learning some kind of top secret. The fact she couldn't figure it out back at the fight made her more and more agitated with herself and even more curious to see what it was & How it worked, like a child with a new toy. "Sure." Replied Rai, chuckling. This was really no big feat. It wouldn't be changing anything. He pulled out a small stamping brand from his pocket and took it to just above her wrist, stamping her with the logo of the Guild. She was a Galea Force Mage! "Right. So, Yugami's magic. Yugami's magic allows him to control time around him." Yo looked up, confused. How could that even make sense? Her head tilted slightly to the left in a what was becoming monogamous curious fashion. "So he could just rewrite time whenever he pleases?" "No. He makes fields in which take snapshots of the time they were formed. In this field, everything non living is retraced back to it's original place." "Oh!! So like, for example when Kanon.. Heh, Kanon.." Thinking about him for a second put her off-guard. She did seem to take a fancy to him. Rai clicked once and she snapped out of it, recollecting her self snappily. "oh. Um. Yeah. So when Kanon went to attack Yugami, his Crystals went back into his arms because that's were they were originally, unlike Shebi whose Triangle portals were originally outside the field and so it looked like they were being pushed out. It all makes sense!" Now she was pleased, she; with a little help was able to crack the case of Yugami's magic! She jumped slightly in excitement. Looking over at Rai, she thought to herself before opening her mouth. "One more question.. Well. Two actually. If anything non-living was unable of going through the field, how did the barrier that guy over there made get through?" Rai chuckled. Guess it was time to explain Dura's magic aswell, eh? "Well. Dura, his magic is known as 'Holy Magic'. Notice how he has crucifix's all over his clothes and even a few necklaces like that? They're beacons. He uses them to attract souls. Once the souls are within his Beacons, he can utilise them to his bidding. Like making shields, swords, beams and such. Whatever he's in the mood for I guess." Rai laughed to himself, looking over at the man in question before continuing his answer. "But that's not why it can go through Yugami's fields. Yugami's fields revert everything back to their original state. That's why Kanon's crystal went back into his arm, they were created and released through his body. But if these manipulated souls were to revert back to their original forms, they would be resurrected which isn't possible without the Corpse of the soul and that's impossible to tell between the amount of different souls Dura can cast up and use. Finding the Body & Soul of a dead person at the same time would be millions to one in odds. It'd never happen. So because they cannot revert back to anything, they are left there." "Oh.." Replied Yo, who started to lose attention around about the time where he mentioned Kanon. But it was time for the second question. Which she struggled to remember. "Um.. And what about Yugami's attacks? Does he have any?" "No. His magic doesn't deal within power levels like most other forms of magic, his deals within size. The larger the size of his field, the more energy it takes from him and the longer he keeps it going as well. He has no attacks which is why he's so physical in battle. He keeps it to close quarter combat so he can null your magic and pummel you while he's there." Yugami was getting curious as to what they were on about now, dropping himself from the Bar to his feet to walk over. Dura looked over at him as he made his way. "What are you two on about? I feel my ears burning." With a grin and slight chuckle, he would've sat down with the two if he weren't interrupted by his name. "Yugami,"Called Dura, a sheet of paper in hand from the Job board. Another job to work on, maybe. "We're taking this one ASAP, get ready this is gonna be a good one." Upon a second glance, Yugami tried reading the paper from the Bar. He couldn't so moved himself to Dura, reading the paper. "Hunt down Lex Granth. Last seen in the Hearthland inn. Sounds simple enough. Lets go for it!" He lifted his hand with the sheet, pumping himself for the adventure ahead. It was time for another Job, another lift. "C'mon, Yo. It's time for you to come on your first Job. We'll be like a 3 Piece unit or something." Rubbing the back of his head he chuckled, about to make his way to the door. Dura followed behind him, followed by Yo who was getting up from her seat. The door was burst open. The light blinded those looking at it, everyone hiding their eyes from the bright strength, all but Rai who looked straight ahead at the entering figure. The dark shadows of a man pierced the light like a blade through silk, the light disappearing behind him and only peeking through in small patches around his figure. Rai smiled, getting out of his seat as he clapped. "Welcome Back, Gaki. Just in time, I had a feeling you weren't coming back.” Click here for Episode 6